All the 45 kisses
by Pahreza
Summary: Tumblr challenge about 45 different kisses. I will write about my fave pairings from Naruto and will try to keep it canon-ish be after the series end (so beware of spoilers). Includes NaruHina, SasuSaku, TemaShika, NejiTen, InoSai and perhaps some other ones later. Drabbles (1000 words) but cute. :)
1. First kiss - SasuSaku

**First Kiss**

Sasuke had expected things to happen in Konoha while he was gone, of course he had. But that Naruto had gotten married? That kinda surprised him when he was first told, but upon meeting the couple he saw the love between them and he could do not nothing else but congratulate and feel happy for them.

After having visited his old sensei and now Hokage, Kakashi, Sasuke was strolling around in the village when he spotted Sakura walking ahead of him. He quickly caught up with her, and at first she was surprised to see him but when he asked to join in her walk she gladly accepted. They first strolled down the busy street and Sakura told him about what had happened in the village while he had been gone.

"Where are you going to live, now that you're back?"

"Doesn't really matter. I won't be staying for long. I intend to continue my travel soon."

"Eh? But you just returned…" her spirits dropped.

"There are some things that I need to take care of…" Sakura didn't know what to say to this. Actually, she could find a million things to say but she didn't know what would the right thing, so she again chose to remain quiet.

They turned from the busy road and walked along the river bank. She looked at Sasuke as he walked beside her. Not in front of her, but beside her. His hair had gotten longer but she still found him as good-looking as always. Sakura sighed inwardly, one day perhaps she would be able to not fawn over him, though her love would never disappear. She noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something as he had a frown on his face.

"What is it? You are so quiet?" she asked.

"Hmm… Just thinking about Naruto…" Sasuke gave a short laugh. "Who would have thought he would get married?" Now it was Sakura's turn to frown.

"Hey! That's not nice to say. And I thought you among all people would understand."

"That's exactly why I can say it." Sasuke sighed but did not look at her. "You wouldn't understand…" She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"There you go with the arrogance again…" but he interrupted her stopping in his steps, making her stop too.

"I'm not saying that you couldn't comprehend it, but you have just never experienced it." He caught her gaze and she bit her lip trying to look away. She couldn't look him in the eye without her heart beating faster and she felt her mouth dry. He continued.

"The pain of losing someone dear to you is worse than any physical damage imaginable."

He suddenly took her chin gently with his hand staring curiously into the face of the woman who insisted upon loving him.

"If this is your way of making up excuses to reject me you have to do better. Shannaro!" She held her fist up as if to show her confidence but her voice trembled and though she tried to turn her face away from him he saw that her face was contorted to hold back tears and she didn't remove his hand.

"Sakura." He said it in a tone that would not allow defiance and pushed her chin up, against her better will Sakura looked up. It was not possible for her to resist him.

"That's not why I said it. I said it because I don't understand. I can't understand why… why people who know what the loss feels like continue to seek meaningful relations."

She looked examining at him and then took a chance and holding his hand in hers.

"Do you regret you bond with Naruto?" The question and the sincerity of it surprised him.

"No." he answered honestly. She sent him a smile.

"Neither do I; mine with you." Now it was Sasuke's turn to look away.

"I've told you. I intend to travel…" She released his hand.

"And I told you last time. I want to go with you."

"Tck. You're so annoying."

"Tck. So are you." She mimicked his tone of voice and he could not suppress his smirk.

"I feel like you don't know what you're saying yes to." She raised her eyebrows looking defiantly at him. This kind of bantering she could do with him without getting weak in the knees.

"And I don't understand why you keep saying no."

"I… I kinda don't know what else to do…" He looked back at her and saw her eyes observing him curiously. She had a little smile on her lips and still none of them moved.

"Sakura… What if you regret it?" Her smile widened and her voice gained just a hint of her teasing him.

"After all we've been through?" she tilted her head. "What are you so afraid of will change?" His answer made her heart skip a beat.

"You…" He looked so defeated, so different from what he normally was.

"Sasuke" she said. "I love you. It hasn't changed when you were rogue, it hasn't changed over the past three years and it won't change when you leave again."

The words 'when you leave again' echoed in Sasuke's head. She was going to accept him not staying in the village. She was accepting him. She always had. Sasuke understood that she would never try and change him or force something upon him and that's when he realised that that somehow also meant her love.

He chose to move slowly afraid of how she would react he slid his arm around her waist. She didn't resist, instead she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close enough for their lips to finally meet.


	2. Kiss on the Forehead - NejiTen

The sound of hundreds of people outside his tent made Neji irritated. He massaged his scalp to ease his headache while continuing to look at the roster of Hyuuga names.

He felt the immense pressure weighing down on him but he was also proud. Having only a few distant memories of his father Neji could still easily imagine how amazed he would have been to know his son, a branch member, was leading the clan as a whole into battle. It was normally an honour only bestowed upon the head of the clan or the heir.

That was part of the reason for the pressure Neji felt. He had Hinata alongside him and though she seemed meek at times Neji had spared with her for the past three years and knew her potential better than anyone. She had a keen eye for danger as thus could be an important comrade to have close when the fighting started.

Neji sighed and leaned back in his field chair. The tent he was sitting in, along with similar ones for the others, was a light weight, easy-to-pack tent the Hyuugas had brought along for the travel. It would function as a place to sleep the nights during the Konoha march to join the Allied Shinobi Force, where it would most likely be delivered to the medics to house wounded.

"What's up? Why are you sighing?" Tenten abruptly walked through the tent's opening not caring that she might interrupt something. She was always like that, Neji thought, before he answered.

"I am making sure nothing is left undone with the plans and organisation." He pointed to the papers in front of him.

"Neji…" Tenten frowned and started moving closer to his chair. "You have been going over this a million times. Even Hinata told you it couldn't be more thoroughly checked by now…" she sighed.

She knew her teammate too well to think that this speech would change anything for him. She knew how much this meant for him. It wasn't merely just an opportunity to show his own skills. This was a chance to show that the branch members had the same abilities, knowledge and most importantly the same worth as the main clan members had.

She smiled reassuringly to him. He would admit to being thorough but he would never admit to feeling stressed about the responsibility that had been put on his 18 year old shoulders.

Watching him sit in his chair, she noted how, even though he had turned slightly towards her, his eyes kept scanning the papers as if there was something he could have missed. As if there were.

Normally she would have snorted at this silliness but she understood his situation, or at least she tried to. She was not from a prestigious clan with a dark history, known to put the curse seal on branch members.

A curse seal… She had seen Neji's only a few times and it had hurt her every time to know how in pain he was because of it.

When his attitude had begun to change after their first try at the chunnin exams she had welcomed it. The person she looked at now was nothing like the arrogant person she had gone to the academy with or started on the same team with. He had never showed friendliness before, now he cared…

Unconsciously Tenten had placed herself so close to Neji's chair that she could feel the heat from his body had she thought about, but right now she was lost in thoughts.

"Neji…" she began but at the same time he had spoken.

"Tenten…" She grinned at their little mistake and that they both seemed edgy, but marching into war would most likely do that to a person.

Looking at Neji she saw how he had raised an eyebrow awaiting for her to continue. At times he was rather old-fashioned and traditional with his ladies first principal. Tenten shrugged. She had intended to ask him more about his papers but changed her mind.

"I came in here to ask you to join us at the campfire." She laughed. "We're sharing stories about Naruto at the moment."

Neji smiled apologetically. He would have liked to join any other time but he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself knowing how his clansmen's lives rested upon his preparations.

"I can't…" he began but she waved him off.

"It's fine. I understand." His eyes were so sad…

A sudden urge came upon her. A thought that had showed itself a few times before when they had faced a strong opponent but it was something she had always been able to push away again… But right now with the war so close, she didn't have the willpower to hold back.

To the surprise of Neji she slid her fingers underneath his forehead protector pushing it upwards, slightly amused by his inability to react, he sat with his eyes widened and mouth gaping.

But he didn't move and Tenten took the opportunity.

She placed her lips on his forehead exactly where his curse seal could be seen. She only lingered for a little moment before moving backwards letting go of the headband again. Her hands trembled but she hid them behind her back as she sent him a big smile.

"I'm going to join the others. Come hang out if you like." And with that she left his tent leaving a flustered Neji behind.

.

.

.

 _In my world Neji didn't die in the war. He was just very badly wounded._


	3. Drunken-sloppy Kiss - NejiTen

_Future._

 _._

It was no secret that Lee was not allowed alcohol. It was not however well-known that Neji was a weak drinker. Tenten growled in irritation, as he stumbled along one arm on her shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"Argh Neji…" she complained as he hiccupped. "Why did you allow yourself to get so drunk?" She did know, but the answer was ridiculous. The guys in their group of friends had all, except Lee of course, been playing a drinking game. In the beginning it was fun to watch and cheer on, but Tenten quickly realised that this could end up as a farce for her, and she wasn't exactly sober herself.

Watching Neji becoming more and more drunk, she also knew he had less and less willpower to back down from the challenge. So in the end she had stepped in. Without further explanation she had pulled him away from the group declaring it was time to go home. The guys had hooted at the possible outcome of this but Tenten didn't care. Being teased a little was nothing.

"Tenten…. Tenten…" Neji mumbled with a frown on his face. "Why are you walking so fast?" She sighed.

"Because! I want to go home as well." She said it scowling at him hoping he would get her feelings and hurry up but it seemed like that was not quite on his mind.

"Hmm… Tenten…" he kept mumbling not listening to her. "Tenten… Tenten…"

"What?!"

"I like your name." This startled her though not enough to stop.

"Stop saying weird things like that, Neji." She breathed.

"It suits you. I also like you." This time she stopped, and abruptly enough for him to fall forward landing on the path. Not that he seemed to notice much.

He was way more drunk than she had calculated with. Yep. Definitely, because he was drunk…

"Shu-shut up, Neji!" She felt like hitting him, but it would be too low to hit a drunk man who was sitting in the dust on the pathway. He swayed to get up but failed, and after the third time Tenten gave up and reached out to help raise him on his feet. Had she paid attention she would have seen the smirk on Neji lips as he caught her hands. A smirk only seen when he overwhelmed an enemy.

He pulled her down on top of her. Because Tenten had assumed he was completely wasted she had failed to notice the little hints that suggested he was more aware of himself than he acted. The surprise stunned Tenten and made it possible for Neji to hold on to her. He was strong and she didn't even try to break free; sparing with him often enough to know it was hopeless. Instead she stared at him for the second it took him to move again. This time Neji did something so out of character, so not-Neji that Tenten convinced herself she was dreaming. It wasn't like she hadn't dreamt of this before anyways.

He kissed her. It was a messy kiss, hard on her lips and she smelt the sake oozing from him but he still managed to make it smell good. As in all of Tenten's dreams she didn't take long to respond. He still had a firm grip on her arms so she slid down to straddle him while her chest now reached his, then she deepened the kiss.

Because why not? Dream or not, life was about taking advantage of a situation as it presented itself. And right now Neji's lips had presented themselves to her. As Tenten's tongue slipped across his lips, Neji released her arms in favour of wrapping them around her waist pulling her so close that he had no problem in feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. He groaned. It wasn't exactly a comfortable spot he had chosen but it was what his foggy brain had thought optimal. He didn't really care as long as she was with him. Nibbling at her lips he squeezed her again in a hug and the force made her whine into his mouth.

Neji was drunk. Not as drunk as she had first guessed but still enough for him to not know his own strength. He had crushed her against him and though she also wanted to be as close as possible to him, she still wanted it without back pain.

And maybe making out on a dirty pathway with the Hyuuga compound around the corner wasn't such a good idea…

Forcing their lips apart Tenten raised herself up by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Damn it Neji!" she pushed herself up to the wail of her body. She then stood panting as he got up as well, his drunkenness showed as he forgot to dust off his clothes from the ground's dirt. Tenten gave him a slight push; she wasn't able to put much force into it. It was like it had disappeared from her. She wanted to go back into his embrace but instead she hugged herself.

Neji moved to lean up against a nearby fence trying to focus which was hard with his senses exploding in his mind. He could still taste her. Was it wrong what he had done? It seemed to make so much sense a moment ago…

"Tenten…" he began but when she looked at him he didn't see anger or frustration. She just grinned at him.

"Damn it Neji." She said again but this time her tone was much milder. "Was this really the only way you could think of kissing me?" The expression that came across his face almost made her laugh. He looked so… guilty. She snickered but then took his hand and started to pull him in the opposite direction of the Hyuugas. "Come." She said. "I think we should talk." Neji's eyes widened as he silently followed her. They were headed to her house.

.

.

.

 _Teehehee… Drunk Neji. :P_


	4. Awkward Kiss - ShikaTema

It was normal for them to hang out a lot, they were dating after all. It was also normal that when they walked alone their fingers would intertwine but what Shikamaru was unsure about being normal was when they should kiss.

For some reason their relationship always moved two step forth when they were together but when he returned to Konoha or she returned to Suna it was like taking a step back again. He couldn't explain it, and there were only a few amounts of things that Nara Shikamaru couldn't explain.

Another was the thought process of a woman. In particular the blond woman walking next to him, gently holding his hand seemingly content with the silence that can occur between two people who know each other well.

It wasn't like he himself didn't want to kiss her. He really did. Knowing her though making a move to soon could end up causing him a few fractured ribs and Shikamaru preferred his body without any injuries. Well, it wasn't like she had told him off or anything. Actually he had anticipated her to make the first move but when she continued to _not_ do that he had become nervous. What did she want and expect from him? Troublesome woman.

He tried to glare at her but failed as he instead started to appreciate how pretty she looked today.

It was a warm day in spring and they were walking in one of the most beautiful parts of the Nara forest. Deer were eating grass between the trees, completely comfortable with the two humans as they were with the animals, though the first time he had brought Temari here she had been frightened.

To Shikamaru's astonishment, as he had never thought anything could really scare her, she had kept an iron grip on his arm the first hour they were there. She had later explained it had something to do with the way the deer had walked so close to them and that it seemed like they had observed them, more consciously than normal animals would. But slowly she had gotten used to these animals keeping watch over them as they strolled among the trees. And now, like today, she didn't seem to notice them at all no matter how close they got.

One of the things that fascinated him about Temari was her complexity, and his inability to know what she was thinking was mysterious. He had gotten better at it during their time together but she could still come up with something so unpredictable that he would never have anticipated them.

He tried though. He always tried to work out what she would want in order for him to get it to her. He wanted her to be happy, especially if he in time would marry her, and that he could predict he would.

Once he had wanted a simple life, simple wife, children and work and to die without any trouble coming his way. Then he fell in love with Temari and threw away all of his previous plans for the future. The 'if' about marriage was up to her. Again, he felt like she liked him back. She was with him right now after all, but for some reason he didn't feel certain and thus held back his feelings observing her.

Returning to the present Shikamaru suddenly sensed that she was looking at him and he turned his focus to her. Temari had a smirk on her face and she was inspecting him as he had been walking lost in thoughts for a while now.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently stopping to take his both hands in hers. She had a specific look to her face. She seemed determined... Shikamaru had seen many expressions on his girlfriend's face but he had yet to guess right every time. But… maybe this was the time…

"Yes… You know… Just thinking about… things…" Way to sound clever!

"Aha? Things like…" she teased him. "Things like about us?"

Shikamaru blushed. He only did that with her, but for some reason her teasing always succeeded with this reaction. He shrugged.

"Yeah, you know…" Nodding she leaned closer. He swallowed. He would never be ready for a first kiss, but at least the setting was perfect.

"Mhm…" she murmured to him, smiles in her eyes. He saw how her lips puckered a little and he readied himself for the kiss.

But instead of soft lips against his he felt a long wet object molest his skin.

A deer had for some reason or other chosen to participate by placing a big sloppy lick across Shikamaru's face. Temari lost it. Shikamaru stood shocked.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Temari couldn't hold her laughter in. "You should see yourself! HAHAAHA! Your face… Oh kami…" she hiccupped, her body still trembling with laughter. Shikamaru growled in displeasure trying to wipe his face clean.

"Troublesome woman. It's not funny." But she just kept laughing so hard she had to lean against a tree to keep her balance. Then an idea, or revenge plot popped up in his mind and he sneaked closer to her.

Temari was too occupied to see the incoming danger and it was too late when she felt his hand on her waist. Shocked she looked into her boyfriend's eyes as he held her and smirked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" But yes. He placed his deer saliva lips on hers quickly and then let go taking several steps back. He knew; he had to run for his life now.

.

.

 _Well, maybe this kiss wasn't super romantic, but I'll make sure they get their fair share of those later… or perhaps next chapter? (^-^)_


	5. Angry Kiss - ShikaTema

_Not connected to the previous ShikaTem story._

.

"What the hell Shikamaru?!" Temari shouted her frustration out. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Her heart was still beating hard in her chest and the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" The black haired man she was yelling at looked annoyed, more at her than the situation. It just made Temari angrier. She could hear him mutter his favourite word 'troublesome', but he continued to not answer her questions.

"Say something, bastard!" She could kill him! She could send him flying and she wouldn't have to be bothered by his dumb expression anymore. She could…

"Are you done anytime soon?" came a snarky remark.

ARGH! That's it! Temari reached out for her tessen, but just as she was about to close her fingers around it her movement stopped.

"LET ME GO!"

"Tsk, and have you send me flying?" The grin on Shikamaru's face was killing her. He and his bloody shadowbinding! How could someone so… so… No she refused to think of him as hot! REFUSED! He was a crybaby and pain in the ass!

"I prefer to have my feet on solid ground, thank you. But if you like flying…" Temari felt the shadowbonds tighten around her and then how they lifted her up.

"PUT ME DOWN."

"Why?" Too casually Shikamaru walked up to her. He had kept a distance before when she yelled at him but now he got enough for her to look him straight into his eyes. The look he gave her sent shivers across her body. She didn't answer him though. This was ridiculous. She relaxed her muscles.

"Put me down, Shikamaru." She sighed trying to ease some tension away. "I won't hurt you, just let me go."

He raised an eyebrow smirking at her.

"After you _innocently_ reached for your tessen? And I just saved your life. That's not nice…" Temari bit her lip and looked away. So, she _might_ have been overreacting a little. He had saved them both with his quick thinking when a earthquake unexpectedly hit as they travelled towards Suna, but the way he had done it, was so _not_ like him and well… Temari had gotten scared that she's lose him. Asshole! Couldn't he just remain the lazy boy she once met at the chunnin-exam. Since when did he become a man?

Temari tried to calm herself. Deep breaths and speaking calmly…

"I know, I know… I got mad without good reason…" though she thought when Shikamaru pushed her away to sacrifice himself for her a good enough reason to overreact! Sure he survived. Always countless plans ahead, but it didn't stop her heart from beating for a second when he disappeared down a huge crack in the ground.

"Why don't I believe you?" He kept smiling. He kept standing too close. He kept her bound in the air with his jutsu, damnit!

"PUT ME DOWN! OR I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" She fought the bindings. They were strong. He had become so strong.

"Temari…" his overly-patient voice reached her. "I'm not stupid." His smirk had changed. It was a little smile, somewhat nervous but he kept his eyes on her as she paused her struggle. Okay, yeah, it was pretty obvious she would still hurt him, when he put her down, no matter what she promised right now…

"Wh-"

"We got scared. It was unexpected. And we both felt it. The fear of losing." She couldn't help but stare back at him. He wasn't saying what she had expected him to. His words matched her feelings too well.

"Shikamaru…" she breathed and for a whole second she just melted into the way he looked at her, forgetting her vulnerable position, something she hated to be in, it was just the existence of him and her.

His returning smirk woke her up. His lips on hers made her want to hit him. She tried but the bindings were still holding her up, so instead she attempted to bite him. But she was conflicted. On one hand his lips felt sooo good. Their warmth, their softness, his smell as he leaned close to her…

On the other hand she could have kicked him senseless. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"OW!" He shouted as she set her teeth on his lip. Pouting as he jumped back he took his fingers up to feel the damage. There wasn't blood.

He stared at her shocked and curious at the same time.

"The hell? Troublesome woman!"

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" she just said insistently. What did he think she would do? Just accepting him to hold her up like a scarecrow in the field? As if! He clearly didn't know her enough yet!

"What are you going to do then?"

"Tsk, not bite you again…" it was meant as a warning, that she had other bad things planned for him, but it ended up sounding like… she had like the kiss. Which she did not!

Tugging hard at the bonds Temari suddenly fell to the ground and she heard Shikamaru ask, his voice all too calm.

"Am I going to die now?" She narrowed her eyes at him while massaging her wrists and angles. Her heart had started beating fast again but for another reason than before.

"Yes." She got up and walked slowly over to him. "In five minutes." He smiled again and the way he looked at her made Temari adjust the time in her mind. Maybe she would wait with killing him for half an hour…

.

.

.

 _These two are so great for creating sexual tension. And we know they been fancying each other since Part I. (^-^)_

 _Next story will probably be with SasuSaku._


	6. I'm sorry Kiss - SasuSaku

_Kinda a follow up from the First Kiss story. Sakura and Sasuke are travelling together, and they are a 'new' couple in this…_

 _._

 _._

The pink haired woman smiled as she ran towards him.

The happy movement made something stir to his side. A big wood like creature cut in between them.

Sasuke tried to move but was unable to. He fought his legs to take a step but it felt like he was moving through something denser than water.

The creature grew in size, so large that Sasuke couldn't see Sakura anymore. He only heard her scream…

Gasping Sasuke sat up. He was sweating. A nightmare.

He looked at the entrance to the cave and saw that dawn was approaching; the sky that peeked out from between the leaves of the trees was losing its stars.

Panting he tried to shake the dream off him. It was just his imagination. Sakura was fine. She was right he-… panicking he looked around. She wasn't sleeping next to him, she wasn't even in the cave with him.

Having travelled for some months now they had gotten into a nice routine finding good and quiet sleeping areas preferably with a source of water nearby. They were always near each other. They had gone to bed together… So where was she now? He called out for her.

"Sakura?" No answer. Shit! He flew up from his travel bed and out of the cave searching for her presence. Not caring that he only wore his thin inner shirt and trousers, he quickly sensed where Sakura was. She was close. Near the river. What was she doing there? They had brought water up the night before so she shouldn't have to…

With his pace as quick as possible it only took him seconds to reach her. There was no one nearby. Sasuke stopped at the riverbed looking around. Where was she? His heart was beating fast. She should be right here!

No, no, no, no, no… Why would she disappear from his side?

A movement in the water interrupted Sasuke's rambling mind. He heard a spurt of water as the pink haired woman he was searching for, broke the water surface as she emerged from a dive, now standing with the water reaching her hips.

She slid her hands across her face, wiping water away and then, still with her eyes closed, she let her hands glide over her hair smoothing it backwards. Then she abruptly stopped having sensed something amiss. Her green eyes opened wide to stare at Sasuke. Her hands then flew up to cover her chest.

Sasuke's mind on the other hand had stopped working completely. All his panicked thoughts were gone when he realised she had just been bathing, though it was something else that had him stopped in his tracks. She was naked.

"I…" With a deep shade of red covering his face Sasuke turned around. How was he going to explain he had just rushed to her because of a nightmare? And ending up openly gawking as she was taking a swim in the river? Naked. There was no good explanation. This was ridiculous. Definitely not something he would do. Sakura was naked… He fought the blush on his cheeks. Thinking about Sakura naked didn't help the slightest. Thinking about her still not having run away to get dressed only made him blush more. He tried talking but had to clear his throat a couple of times before he succeeded. Meanwhile he heard the dripping sound off water falling from Sakura as she emerged out of the water behind him.

"I…" he began clumsily. "I'm sorry. I… couldn't find you in your bed so I went to check on you… I didn't know you were here…" even he knew his voice sounded awkward.

Sasuke felt fingers slid around his waist and before he could react, he would never have prepared himself for what she did next, Sakura pulled him backwards with her down into the water. She held her arms around him as they both stood up, her grinning and him expelling water from his mouth. He turned within her grasp, for a moment not thinking how he felt her cold and naked body against his with the shirt he was wearing as the weakest of barriers. He was about to open his mouth to complain of her behaviour when her lips closed upon his. Instinctively his arms slid around her, as they always did, but she quickly broke the kiss to smirk at him.

"You don't have to come up with such a silly excuse." She murmured while sending him a knowing look. Sasuke blushed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" She silenced him again with another kiss. Her mouth was only cold for a second before both of their lips were warm from the touch of the other. Sasuke liked this. No, he loved it. The way she showed him just how much she cared with her intensity. And he always tried to respond the best he could, though feeling he would never be good enough.

She was too good for him. He always felt that even as Sakura's tongue slid across his lips meeting his own, making Sasuke press himself close up against her body. She could make him loose his senses. He didn't feel the cold water they were standing in or hear the slight breeze through the trees' leaves, he just felt her.

"Mhm..." she whispered leaning her body even closer to his. She obviously didn't believe what he had said but as she kept kissing him and he kept responding, the importance of it seemed to fade. With lips hardly parting she murmured again.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who should apologise. I should have let you know where I was… But I can't seem to regret this either…" she smirked. "Sorry…"

.

.

.

 _So I imagine that the second these two become a couple Sasuke has acknowledged that he would do anything for Sakura. And it's not that she knows this to use it against him, but she realises that she has him around her little finger and that he is too 'afraid' to hurt her to make any big moves. So if she wants something… wink wink… she knows she is the one to take the initiative. (^-^)_


	7. 7 I've missed you Kiss - NaruHina

_Minor self-challenge: Let's see if I can keep this within 500 words AND without using the title in the text... (^-^)_

.

.

Sprinting through the village the black haired kunoichi was almost invisible at that speed. Many didn't get the time to realise she had passed them but the few that did knew why. Grinning to each other they guessed that the hero was back from another mission.

They were right. Hinata had been training with her sister when her cousin had come around and told her that her husband was on his way to the village gate. Hardly taken the time to thank Hanabi for the sparing session or Neji for the information Hinata was gone. The two had smilingly let it slide.

Naruto had been gone for a long mission, visiting the other great villages alongside Tsunade, the aspiring hokage alongside the retired for diplomatic purposes. Hinata had been so proud when Naruto had told her about it and though she knew she would long to see him she had no quarrels about sending him on his way. But that was weeks ago. Now she wanted him back.

Though she had run all she could she barely managed to reach the gate before blurry figures were seen at the distance. It was him!

It was them. The whole delegation was walking together at a comfortable pace but Hinata just rushed to greet them, him. Within seconds, and before Naruto himself had noticed her, she had flung her arm around his neck planting her lips on his.

His arms held her as they stood for a moment breathing in the air of the other but then giggles made them to stop. Looking up Hinata saw a slight blush on Naruto's cheeks and he instinctively reached up to scratch the back of his head while grinning to her.

The firm voice of the retired female hokage was heard as she ordered the rest of the group to continue onwards while ordering Naruto to catch up with them before they made it to Kakashi at the hokage's office.

One hand had stayed on Hinata the whole time and as the rest left them she felt how Naruto pulled her close as the other hand stroked her cheek. He said something to her. Called her beautiful. But the most important thing was that he was here with her. That he was now kissing her. That she could kiss him. She was allowed. She had once dreamt of this and now it was something she could live out.

"Okaeri." She whispered to him.

"Tadaima." He replied muffled as his lips were back on hers.

.

.

.

 _Bam! I did it. Less than 500 words but hopefully still cute. :P Think the next chap will be these two again._

 _Thank you all who read and especially you who review, follow and/or fave. You guys rock!_


	8. 8 Seductive Kiss - NaruHina

She loves him. He knows she does. All the times she's been there for him. All the things she been patient with about him… He has much to learn he knows that…

But this still caught him completely off guard.

Hinata has come over for a, what Naruto believed would have been a quiet and cosy, evening, only to be pushed into the bedroom by his girlfriend immediately after she arrived. Now she is straddling him, lips sealed onto his, her body pressed hard against him. He loves it. He can't deny that, but he can't stop holding back either.

He wants her. Bad. But even with her here like this… It still feels like he is pressuring her. Or that their surroundings are. He knows how people have been teasing them about getting together and suddenly being inseparable. How people teased about what they could be doing with all this time together. It wasn't hard to understand the underlying context. Even he got it. Everyone else expected them to be having lots of sex.

Resting on her legs and one hand Hinata entangles the other in his hair, making him lose his train of thoughts for a moment. He forces his focus away from her body on his. Her nice body with beautiful breasts pressed against his chest…

It's difficult to _not_ focus on her. But it's for her sake. They are taking it slow so he won't accidentally push her to do something she is not ready for. They have all the time in the world.

Hinata begins to nibble at his lower lip and a low groan escapes him.

Naruto tightens his hold on Hinata's waist as his head keeps spinning.

She is amazing. She has tolerated his at times very silliness and immature personality, because she sees something more in him. Something he hadn't understood was there in the first place but now he is beginning to see it. A man.

He is a grown man with a grown man's feelings and desires. Desires Hinata is too damn good at finding right now. So damn good…

It's not just her lips and mouth that are kissing him. It's her whole body and he is doing his best to respond to her satisfaction. He believes he is doing an okay job taking in her tiny moans whenever his tongue meets hers. He wants to be the perfect one for her. No matter what… Mmm… Whatever he does in this world… She will always be too good to him.

He is spoiled, really. How many men have the love of their life do this to them on an everyday Thursday evening?

His fingers start circling her back when she moves to have both her hands in his hair resting on her elbows. She catches his gaze as she does so long enough to make him lose his breath. She is not finished with him.

Oh kami… the look she sends him goes straight to his groin and a throbbing feeling adds to the distractions that are Hinata's actions.

He is helpless against her. She is too good. Knows him too well… Knows how he loves when her fingers glide through his hair, how much pressure each kiss should have and how to vary the next to make him lose his mind. Though she had never done so in this way before.

This was the boldest thing she had ever done with him. But he had seen the resolve in her eyes when he opened the door for her. She was determined. And even as Naruto forces his hips down onto the mattress he knows he has lost. He did the moment he saw her. The moment she kissed him. Probably the moment she decided to do this.

Sliding her arms around his neck just as the door's lock clicked behind her, reaching for his mouth and giving a small sound of contentment when he answered her. This is how it started. Now they are here. In his bed. With her mouth moving in a way that differs from other times before. Only one other time had she kissed him like this, but she stopped quickly turning away with blushing cheeks. There is nothing like that now. She is sure what she is doing. There is no uncertainty only lustful kisses as their tongues dance; their breaths quick.

Another groan is swallowed by her and Naruto makes up his mind. She's got him good. He needs to give it back.

Though Hinata is on top it only takes Naruto one quick move to turn them around so she is now laying her back. Surprised her lavender eyes stares at him in the second their mouths are apart but still with a happy smile on her face. Grinning he leans in to meet them again saying in a hoarse voice:

"My turn…"

.

.

.

 _Well, Hinata has to take charge at some point being that I believe Naruto to be too nervous to take the initiative for sexy times. Hinata is awesome. In general all the girls in the Naruto universe are pretty awesome.  
Next will probably be an InoSai chapter. (^-^)_


End file.
